


"Fitz, I need to tell you something..."

by aos_fitzsimmons_biatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pregnant without sex, Surprises, The Monolith - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, chapters to come, how?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_fitzsimmons_biatch/pseuds/aos_fitzsimmons_biatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has been acting strangely lately, Fitz decides to check her out. And when she calls for help, his first idea is to get to her, when she tells some pretty big news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this, they'll be more chapters to come (if you all leave Kudos!) Love any comments too...

“Oh God,” she mumbled to herself. “Hello Fitz.” Jemma looked up from her lab work as Fitz walked in. Humming to himself, his curls looked golden in the morning sunlight. This was the contrast to Jemma. Her eyes were sunken, red and puffy and her skin very pale. She been crying, clearly and had tried to cover it, (to no avail). Simmons looked defeated and Fitz realised something was terribly wrong. “Jemma, baby, what’s wrong?”  
“Oh Leo. I need to tell you, uhm, something private. Please meet me in my bunk at 8 o’clock sharp. I need your help with, something.” Fitz agreed and Simmons rushed off, her face pale; her cheeks flushed. What was up?  
Throughout the day, Fitz had noticed Simmons looked very ill. He was getting panicky, but she gave him weak smiles to attempt to make him feel otherwise. She also left a few times from the lab, and didn’t come back for 20 mins. The engineer wanted to help her, but didn’t know where she was. He was extremely apprehensive.  
8 o’clock  
Fitz arrived at Jemma's bunk in perfect timing. He had actually been hanging in the corridor for a few minutes but she didn’t need to know that. Tap tap tap. “Jemma, please open up. I’m here and listening. Don’t worry it’s only me.” There was no reply. “Simmons? It’s only me, are you in? Simmons?” When there was again no reply he grew anxious. It wasn’t like Jemma to be late, ever in fact. “Jemma! Open up this door or else I’ll assume something is wrong.” At that minute, there was a little whimper, weak and ill-sounding ~ Jemma. “Leo, help.” He didn’t know what to do but he had to get to her. So, with all his muscle-power, he unhinged the door and ran in, placing the broken door back where it was as to not arouse suspicion. “Jemma?!” he wailed.  
“Fitz. In here,” The sound said, coming from the bathroom. He yanked open the door to find Jemma Simmons hanging over the toilet bowl, tears streaming down her face. Her hair had caught on her lips, she was sweating and looked on the verges of fainting. She had obviously been sick quite a lot.  
“Oh shit, darling, what happened? I tell you what, let’s get you cleaned up and then you can tell me anything and everything. Just stay calm, I’m here now.”  
Jemma smiled weakly. “Thank you, I’m so sorry… please help me.” She burst into tears as another wave of sickness came. Fitz held her hair back and rubbed her back. He was scared for her but that was when he saw it. Peeking out of the cabinet that had been left for the toilet in a hurry. A stick.  
“Oh Jem baby. What have you done? Don’t worry, we’ll get through this together. Honey, I’m here, and I always will be.” Fitz whispered soothingly, but inside he was falling apart. Not for himself and his future hopes, but for hers. She began to cry uncontrollably now and Leo wiped her mouth and then the toilet. She sat up, tears streaming down her face. He tied her hair back as she perched by his knees and loosened her jumper from her shoulders. Her vest clung to her body with sweat, so he removed that too, caringly. She now sat in just her bra, but didn’t care the slightest. He was there, and she’d be alright. He grabbed the nearest neat, clean blouse he could and pushed it over her shoulders. She looked better already.  
“I wanted to tell you.” Simmons muttered. “I just didn’t know how. I only discovered this morning, I am two months along. I am pregnant Fitz, please don’t hate me. And yes, I am so, so sorry, but the father is…” she burst out sobbing and it was Fitz to look defeated this time. How was he not there for her? “Jem, you are so brave. Okay, so the baby is Will’s and he is extremely privileged to have a piece of you, but don’t ever worry about me. No one on this team could’ve been through what you did. You’re strong, smart, incredible, brave, and beautiful and the best person I ever knew. Jem, I love you.”  
“Oh Leo, I love you too. But you don't understand. I ran some tests. The baby isn't his, it's yours.”


	2. The Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma explains to Fitz and lets the shock settle.

"Jemma, honey I realise you're not alright, but it's pretty basic human biology. You're more ill than I thought if you can't remember that." Fitz grinned anxiously. 

"I think it was something to do with the monolith. You were the last person to touch it before I was sucked in. The cells have only just matured, and they're yours, Fitz, it's our baby."

"Holy shit Jem. We can't have it at S.H.I.E.L.D. they don't allow this. "

"Oh Fitz! Don't you think I've already thought of that! Of course I realised, and I've been stressing about it all day! What is everyone else going to think? That we just fucked it off one night and now I have to leave S.H.I.E.L.D? God please. "

"Sorry Jem." He actually couldn't believe the language coming from Jemma Simmon's mouth at that moment, but it was hot. Especially about him fucking her. He tried to hide the clenched feeling in his jeans. She needed him and he'd he there. "We'll talk to Bobbi and Daisy, they'd understand. And we'll sort it out from there."

Jemma nodded. "Okay, but if you think they're going to believe us, you've got another thing coming. But yes I suppose they could help me with the pregnancy. I don't know what to do. Thanks Fitz. "  
"You do know what to do, and you've been so brave. I love you so." Jemma smiled weakly. He then realised that sitting there on the bathroom floor probably wasn't the best thing to do right now, so asked Jemma if she could stand up.

"Of course Leo, I'm not that helpless." But when she climbed onto all fours, another wave of nausea hit, so she quickly resumed her ill perch by the toilet seat. "Umm, I'll be sick if I stand. Lets just stay here?" Simmons added defeatedly, after her failed attempts.

With that, Fitz scooped her up lightly, being careful not to shake her stomach and stepped over to her bed. He was so strong and determined and beautiful. Jemma revelled at the sight of him heroically carrying her to safety. He smelt warm and safe and of just, Fitz, the boy she'd met and fell in love with all those years ago. 

"Fitz, we're having a baby." 

"I know baby, I can't wait."


	3. The Admittance

Daisy walked swiftly through the base, tablet in hand. Needing Fitzsimmons to analyse some samples, she was surprised to find they'd both vacated the lab, their second home. This was unusual in itself, but she became worried when no-one had spotted them since yesterday. This was extremely out-of-character, and she needed to find them quick.

She knocked for Bobbi who left a sleepy Hunter in the shower and they banged on Fitz's door. When there was no answer (or Doctor Who theme tune) they checked on Jemma's, directly opposite. The door had been fine, until, to their amazement, it had fallen open with the slightest touch, completely unhinged. They scanned the room.

This was when they saw the sleeping scientists, tucked away in bed, both asleep next to each other. Fitz had his arm around Jemma, and her hair splayed over his chest. They looked so peaceful, they didn't want to wake them. Their lips were sealed tight, and Jemma looked quite pale, but they were both dosing contentedly.

"Oh My God, the science kids have finally grown up," Daisy smiled, as a little whimper escaped Jemma's throat.

"I know, and it is so much sweeter than I thought. Jesus, I'd give anything for this relationship." Bobbi replied.

This was when they noticed Fitz had stopped snoring, and started rustling. He was awakening. Fitz's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times, trying to sit up, but realising Jemma was still fast asleep laid across him. He smiled to himself, gave her a little squeeze and leant down to peck her forehead but then felt awkward with Bobbi and Daisy watching, grinning so widely. He was suddenly embarrassed, and wanted the world to swallow him up.

"It's okay, you can kiss her, go ahead." Daisy grinned.

Fitz bent down and placed a small, thin kiss to Simmon's temple. He lingered there for a few seconds, loving how warm and sweet she smelt, her face returning to the beautiful colour it wasn't yesterday. She was beautiful, and he couldn't believe she was sleeping so caringly on his chest, fingers on his heart. He wanted to stay like this for hours, watching her chest move up and down rhythmically, her eyes flutter, her hair shine. He wanted to miss her so hard and so passionately forever right now.

However, realising Bobbi and Daisy were staring so happily he raised his lips from her head and looked up.

"So," he lingered. "Why're you two in Simmon's room so early?"

"Late actually," Bobbi replied. "And we could ask you the same question. But don't worry, we've already guessed the answer."

"NO! It's not like tha' anyway. Jemma had some... news, to tell me."

"I bet she did." Daisy chuckled.

"No! Eurgh, it doesn't matter. She knew you wouldn't understand. And just for the record, we didn't have sex actually." Fitz's mind suddenly filled with images associated with that thing, and he felt slightly overwhelmed, but even more loving.

"WHAT?!" Daisy shouted as Bobbi shushed her. "You trying to convince us that the two science geeks just spent a whole night cuddled and kissing, but didn't actually have sex?!"

"No," Fitz stated very fiercly.

Seeing how meaningful, Bobbi tried to ease the tension, "Aha I believe you. But someone really needs to talk to you two." 

"Actually, I've got somenews I need to tell you. And it's pretty bloody massive, but you can't tell anyone. A-And you have to believe every word I say, you can always tell if I'm lying. B-But we really need your help and, oh shit, do you think you could advise Simmons?"

Realising how serious Fitz looked, they agreed, quietly, not sure what to expect. "Of course Fitz, anything."

He gestured towards Simmons, cuddled so neatly on his warm body. "Jemma is pregnant."


	4. The Advice and the Plot

"She's expecting a baby. Our baby." Fitz admitted. 

"WHAT? Fitz how could you lie to us? We honestly don't mind if you have made love."

Bobbi smiled, "It's actually quite healthy, hun."

"Right shut up. I don't needt' know the details of your sex lives everyone. I just need you to listen. When Jemma was pulled into the monolith, I was the last person to touch the cage, that was attached to the monolith."

Bobbi and Daisy nodded, trying to absorb as much science speech as possible "Oh Fitz. Hell, we're with you."

He carried on, desperate to get this secret load off his chest and help Simmons as much as possible. "And so it latched onto my cells, on to my genetic code and Simmons got that. It just so happens it went to her hormones during her fertile period. So yes, it is my baby. But if we tell Coulson and the team about this alien event, Simmons will carted off for experimentation. And if we tell them it was made... naturally, there will be consequences."

" Well, surely consequences are better than... the first option." Bobbi smiled.

"Fitz your gonna be a dad! Jemma is a mum! And of course we'll help her. She's like a sister, only smarter and British." Daisy added.

"Thankyou. Lets take option one. But that means telling everyone we... you know."

"It's pretty believable anyway, what with how you two look together. And besides, I'm pretty sure that'll happen soon anyway." She winked. 

"Haha thanks, I guess. And please don't tell anyone. For her and the baby's sake. She'll wake soon. I should probably be here alone for her when she does. Thankyou guys, I owe you many."

"No problem Fitz. We're with you every step of the way, don't worry. And congratulations." They left, and Fitz turned back to sleeping Jemma, in awe of her strength. He loved her so much, but didn’t know how to show it. He held her close and tight until her eyes fluttered open. 

/p>


	5. The Plan  (pt. 2)

"Oh hello Fitz." Jemma smiled, dosing on his steady chest.

"Hey," Fitz replied. "So Bobbi and Daisy came in whilst you were sleeping. I explained everything and after some persuading they believe us. The thing is..." he trailed off.

"That if they know I have your genes mixed with an alien object, I'll be carted off for experimentation. And if not, we'll have to tell people the baby is completely natural, and I'll be disavowed from SHIELD."

Fitz exclaimed, "No! We will explain that, I don't know, the condom in the First aid Kit was out of date and didn't work. As for your contraception, you stopped taking it to help heal the PTSD."

"I love your scheming mind Fitz." Jemma looked up warmly at him, and gleamed. Then, she felt Fitz gently touch her stomach, and her happiness evaporated.

The engineer noticed straight away, and felt empty. He was so stupid, so inconsiderate. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Jem."

"No it's nothing, it's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. If we're ready. It's a big ask, and we're lying our way through the situation. Shouldn't we just face it head on?"

"What and have you carted off to be experimented on for alien genes, and the baby growing up knowing it was made from a rock?" He asked sarcastically, a twinge of guilt adding at the end. "Over my dead body. "

"Exactly Fitz, this is a dangerous job. We can't have a tiny baby running around amidst the guns and powers."

"And beers," he added. The pregnant scientist smiled. Damn it he was so supportive, she was now the voice of doom. He looked at her and pecked her forehead, in the centre.

She rose up to look at his lips. And, snatching a quick breath, locked their lips together in a slow, passionate exchange. He felt like the ice needed to calm her racing mind, and she revelled in his touch. 

She gently sucked on his upper lip, and he nipped her lower, receiving a small, indistinguishable whimper. He moaned slightly, until his lungs burnt. He needed air, but couldn't separate.

Finally, she let go and they both gasped. It was time to tell the team. Jemma led Fitz out of her bunk to the main common area, but both hearts were racing.

They greeted the team ready to begin, but not before Fitz muttered, "We'll finish this later."


	6. The Explanation

"Fitz, Simmons, where were you both yesterday? I don't have to remind you that you can't just take off for an afternoon whilst there's a raging war with Hydra on? Explain yourselves." Coulson ordered, seemingly unforgivingly .

Jemma glanced at Bobbi and Daisy, giving a weak smile. They winked and held a slight thumbs up. She felt a little more reassured, but then had to concentrate on not throwing up right there.

Bobbi saw her go completely pale, and the sudden panic in her eyes as another wave of morning sickness hit. After nudging Daisy, they quickly escorted Simmons out and to the toilet as fast as possible.

"What's wrong with Simmons?" asked Coulson, fear suddenly prominent in his eyes.

"Sir, you may need to sit down." Fitz grimaced.

"I know where this is going," May smirked. She was no foreigner to awkward situations, and had seen these symptoms before.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?! Jemma has left surprisingly sick, and everyone knows something except for me." 

Mack, Lincoln and Elena smiled, confusingly "We don't either."

"Ok so please do not judge. And please help Simmons however you can. I, I will take every bit of the blame. Well, er, J...Jemma is pregnant, w-with our baby."

Coulson's brow furrowed, the others exchanged quick smiles. "I gotta admit, that wasn't what I was expecting. Explain- please."

Just at that moment, Hunter stumbled in and gave Fitz a reassuring nod. "Let me explain, it was partly my fault."

"S'ok Hunter, Jemma and I have been in a relationship for a few weeks. And y'know, when things escalated, it... they..."

"When I thought they were gonna be having sex soon, I gave Fitz a condom, but it was out of date. He didn't have one, but refused to use it, so..." Hunter added, improvising.

That was when Bobbi and Daisy entered with a slightly better Jemma, in a new change of clothing and clutching to their wrists. "That was where I came in Sir."  
Bobbi took the lead.

"Bob, you don't have to, it was my fault." Fitz turned to Simmons, "I'm so sorry."

"No that's where you're wrong, Fitz, I took Jemma off her contraceptive pill after she came back. It wasn't healthy for her vitals, but I forgot to tell her. It just slipped my mind. So when they finally did it, Jemma thought she was protected with the pill, which was in this case, non-existent."

"Wow, this is comlicated, even for Fitzsimmons." Coulson replied. "Simmons, anything to add to these excuses?" - a little too harshly.

Fitz stepped over to where Jemma was perched, and took her in his arms. "It's going well Jem," he whispered. "You don't need to add anything."

"Actually Sir," Jemma leaned away from him and stood, "I won't have anyone take the blame. I am proud to carry Fitz's baby, and if you can't see it, then that's a shame, but this monkey isn't yours. So Director, if you would like me to move away then I will do, but you'll leave me and Fitz alone after that. This feels right, and if it means leaving SHIELD, then be it, because I love Fitz more than anything."

She leaned up, kissing Fitz's lips meaningfully, which left Coulson even more shocked. "Jemma," he replied quietly. "You realise SHIELD protocol, I understand everything and if it wasn't up to me, this accident should never have happened, procrastinating is against protool. But here, it's fair to say protocol is hit and miss, and I am allowing this to be a Miss, but there is still the problem of the baby itself. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but some arrangement will have to be made, and I need a while to think about it. This meeting has ended. I'll see you for another this time tomorrow, and I'll try to sort it out with the other officials."

Everyone nodded, it felt like getting a telling off in school! Jemma burst into tears, grabbing Fitz's shoulder to comfort her. Coulson left as he wrapped his arm around her and pecked her cheek.

"Thankyou so much everyone. You are the best friends ever! That was hard, but it's better than the inevitability of Option 1. Thankyou." 

"Always nerds." Daisy smiles and the whole team left them alone, huddled in the Base's corner. 

"I will do it you know. I'll leave tomorrow if it'll save you, the team and the baby." Jemma whispered into his back, and gave a sloppy kiss to his clavicle. "Fitz I love you so much, I'll do anything for you."

It was Fitz's eyes wellng up now, but he stated wrong for Jemma. "I'll do anything for you too Jem, the whole team just hid you from the Director of Shield for Christ's same! We all love you so much Jemma."

And with that they followed the others head on, with a big battle ahead of them.


	7. The Director

Simmons walked into Coulson's office, more than nervous. After replaying the suspected scenario for a few hours now, she felt utterly less than prepared.

"Simmons, hello." Stated Director Clinton.

"Hello Sir."

"Look, I love and respect you Jemma, but I can't allow a baby to be running around the base. For it's and your sake." Coulson replied, face like a blank canvas.

Jemma winced, and replyed, "I realise that, Sir, and with the ongoing fight against Hydra and Cy-Ops or whatever, there'd have to be serious safety changes around here. So, if course I am willing to move back to a safer, secure, landed lab somewhere so Fitz and I can settle down without being pests. Oh, but it's not his fault Sir, I knew the risks and precautions, just er... chose not to follow them."

"No ones blaming you Jemma. I understand the heat of a moment, and I'm sure you want to keep it."

"I do Sir. This is something that me and Fitz, though unexpectedly, are ready for and that this was meant to be. I love Fitz so much and this seems right for us."

"Don't worry Jemma, I'm not sending you away. I would like to keep you here, you're such a valuable member of the team, and lets face it, Fitz wouldn't be the same without you here. So, I am willing to take whatever precautions and changes necessary to keep you , and the baby, safe in SHIELD. " Coulson concluded, and bit his lip in anticipation.

Jemma gleamed, this was what's best for their child. To grow up with a huge, loving family.

"Thankyou so much Sir, but are you sure it isn't an inconvenience? I've never done" (she points to her belly, pulling a silly face) "this, before, and I'm pretty sure I'll be a pain in the backside."

Coulson laughed, trying to hold back a comment of _literally,_ "Jemma, you could never be an inconvenience, we'd be glad to keep you here, and safe where we can see you. I think Fitz will be pretty happy, so go to him now and I'll see you again later for staff meeting, and get some rest, you'll need it."

"Thankyou so much Sir, I'll go to him now." Jemma practically buzzed.

"Oh, and take the afternoon off with Fitz, get sorted out with plans and other organised things. Is that ok?" 

"Brilliant Sir, thankyou." Jemma exited his office, barely able to contain her excitement. Next stop- telling her boyfriend.


End file.
